Scooby-Doo Meet the Muppets
Scooby-Doo Meet the Muppets is a 1977 television special starring the cast of Hanna-Barbera and Jim Henson's Saturday-morning cartoon and live-action series Scooby-Doo and The Muppet Show. It was originally broadcast on ABC on December 17, 1977. Characters Main characters: *Mystery Inc. **Scooby Doo **Shaggy Rogers **Fred Jones **Daphne Blake **Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: *The Muppets **Kermit the Frog **Rowlf the Dog **Dr. Teeth **Miss Piggy **Fozzie Bear **Animal **The Great Gonzo **Lady Chicken **Zoot **Scooter **Janice **Floyd Pepper **Statler and Waldorf **The Swedish Chef **Link Hogthrob **Dr. Julius Strangepork **Sam the Eagle **Dr. Bunsen Honeydew **Beaker **Crazy Harry **The Newsman **Sweetums **Uncle Deadly *Randy Newman (single appearance) *Thelma Dinkley (single appearance) *Madelyn Dinkley (single appearance) Villains *The Ghost of Buynip (single appearance) (Mr. Torbett's disguise) *Mr. Torbett (single appearance) *Captain Ringo (single appearance) Other characters *Announcer *Mr. Frogstone *Sheriff Objects *Scooby Snacks Vehicles *The Mystery Machine Cast Credits *'Executive Producers:' Joseph Barbera and William Hanna *'Created for Television by' Jim Henson *'Director:' Charles A. Nichols *'Creative Producer:' Iwao Takamoto *'Associate Producer:' Alex Lovy *'Storyboard Direction:' Jan Green, Cullen Houghtaling, Don Sheppard, Paul Sommer *'Recording Director:' Wally Burr *'Story Editor:' Ray Parker *'Story:' Larz Bourne, Haskell Barkin, Dick Conway, Tom Dagenais, Willie Gilbert, Tony DiMarco, Duane Poole, Dave Ketchum, Norman Maurer, Dick Robbins, Dalton Sandifer *'Voices:' Don Messick, Casey Kasem, Frank Welker, Heather North, Pat Stevens, Jim Henson, Frank Oz, Dave Goelz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Virginia Gregg, Janet Waldo, Allan Melvin, Bob Holt, Alan Oppenheimer, John Stephenson *'Production Design:' Bob Singer *'Character Design:' Alex Toth *'Production Supervisor:' Bill Perez *'Graphics:' Iraj Paran *'Musical Director': Hoyt Curtin *'Musical Direction': Paul DeKorte *'Layout': Dick Bickenbach, Hak Ficq, Jack Huber, Ray Jacobs, Tony Rivera, Jim Mueller, Tony Sgroi, Terry Slade, Owen Fitzgerald, C.L. Hartman, Alex Ignatiev, Ziggy Jablecki, Homer Jonas, Warren Marshall, Steve Nakagawa, Dale Barnhart, Linda Rowley, Adam Szwejkowski, Wendell Washer, Al Wilson, George Wheeler, Bob Singer *'Unit Director': Bill Keil *'Animation': Ed Barge, Bob Goe, Bill Hutten, Tony Love, O.E. Callahan, Lars Calonius, Rudy Cataldi, Steve Clark, Hugh Fraser, Bob Hathcock, Jerry Hathcock, Volus Jones, Ken Muse, Rod Parkes, Veve Risto, Jay Sarbry, Xenia, Margaret Nichols, Don Patterson, Morey Reden, Ed Soloman, Ken Southworth, Dave Tendlar, Dick Thompson, Carlo Vinci, Russ Von Neida *'Backgrounds': Fernando Arce, Dennis Durrell, Al Gmuer, Richard Khim, Bob Gentle, Marilyn Shimokocki, Dennis Venizelos *'Technical Supervisor': Frank Paiker *'Checking and Scene Planning': Evelyn Sherwood *'Ink and Paint Supervisor': Billie Kerns *'Xerography': Star Wirth *'Sound Direction': Richard Olson, Bill Getty *'Supervising Film Editors': Chip Yaras *'Music Editors': Larry Cowan, Pat Foley, Joe Sandusky *'Effects Editors': Richard Allen, Tom Gleason, Terry Moore *'Negative Consultant': William E. DeBoer *'Post Production Supervisor': Joed Eaton *'Camera': George Epperson, Curt Hall, Ron Jackson, Norman Stainback, Roy Wade *'Production Manager': Jayne Barbera *'A Hanna-Barbera Production in association with Henson Associates, Inc.' *'© 1977 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc.' *'This picture made under the jurisdiction of IATSE-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.L.C.' *'RCA Sound Recording' *'Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc.' *'A Taft Broadcasting Company' Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Crossovers Category:1977 films